


Thinking Too Hard

by xPenguinQueenx



Series: Loona superheros [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chuuves oneshot, F/F, direct continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: A relationship is hard when one can read the mind of the other.This is a sequel to ‘Being a hero sucks’ so be sure to check that out first





	Thinking Too Hard

Sooyoung sighs for what she thinks must be the twentieth time in the past hour. It hadn’t taken them long to be checked on once Jiwoo had ushered them to the hospital, but they still have to wait like any other regular citizens. Sometimes Sooyoung is happy that she doesn’t get special treatment despite quite literally saving the entire city multiple times. This is not one of those times.

“When do we get to leave?” Jinsol pouts, bouncing in her assigned bed.

Sooyoung contemplates plugging her ears just so she won’t have to hear Jungeun and Jinsol do their lovesick bickering act that they do so well.

“When Jiwoo gets back from signing the discharge papers.” Jungeun throws a tissue at her girlfriend from her own bed. Jinsol squeaks in protest before jumping up and rushing to the younger girl and tackling her.

Sooyoung decides that it’ll be worth their irritation later if she tunes them out now and sticks her fingers in her ears. It offers temporary relief to her pounding head, but does little to drown out the squeals of laughter and protests from the other side of the room.

Eventually, she just closes her eyes and prays that Jiwoo will come and get her soon. She needs to clean herself after their long day, but she doesn’t think she really wants to be around water alone for a while. Maybe Jiwoo will take pity on her and join her for a bath.  
Maybe not though. Jiwoo might still be upset from her outburst earlier. Sure, she seemed relieved to find her okay, but this is the third time Sooyoung has snapped at the younger girl this month. She wouldn’t be surprised if Jiwoo was finally finished putting up with her.

“Guys.” Sooyoung uses her authoritative leader voice so they know she’s serious. “Can you please be quiet? I’m dying over here.”  
Jungeun seems to flinch at her use of words. Sooyoung, again, sighs. She doesn’t need them worrying about her. Hyejoo made sure she was okay, after all. Hyejoo saved her. Sooyoung just doesn’t want to think about what might have happened if the girl had transformed even just a few moments later.

“Sorry.” Jinsol lays her head on Jungeun’s chest. “You’ve probably got one hell of a headache, huh?”

“Yeah.” She leaves it at that, knowing that they’ll leave her be now. Sooyoung doesn’t mean to get in these foul moods, truly. Being a hero just takes a toll on her mental health. Saving people who sometimes don’t even appreciate it, just assuming it’s her job to keep them safe. She’s sure that she’d have gone crazy already if she didn’t have Jiwoo.

“Probably.” A familiar head pops into the room.

_ Speak of the devil _, Sooyoung thinks.

Jiwoo frowns from her spot in the doorway. “Rude, I’d like to think I’m more of an Angel.”

Jungeun snorts, nose scrunching. Jinsol pinches it before admonishing her.

Sooyoung smiles just the slightest. “Prettiest one I’ve ever seen.”

Jiwoo scoffs incredulously, but there’s the slightest blush that colors her cheeks. Sooyoung feels smug that she can still embarrass the girl after all this time. There’s something nice about it, knowing she’s the only one that can make Jiwoo feel that way.

“Look!” Jiwoo seems to ignore her thoughts if she heard them, instead waving a bundle of papers around. “You’ve been discharged and given a very specific set of rules to follow from the doctor.”

Jungeun whines as if she’s a child that’s been given the news that christmas has been cancelled. Sooyoung shakes her head at her friend fondly, baffled that she is somehow one of the most feared people on the planet by criminals.

“You’re not actually gonna make us follow them, are you? Jiwooming?” Jungeun juts out her lower lip. 

“Of course not!” Jiwoo happily shakes her head, laughter slipping from her lips, but Sooyoung is waiting for the other shoe to drop because that’s not a good Jiwoo laugh. “However, Haseul might catch wind of this so…”

Sooyoung groans, standing to swipe at the papers, but Jiwoo pulls back with a challenging eyebrow raised. The older girl sighs (Sooyoung is sure she’s at number thirty by now) and ends up just putting her arms around Jiwoo, going limp. The mind reader heaves as she catches her, papers falling from her hands. Jungeun, without prompt, rushes for the fallen notes quicker than any of them can see.

“Hey!” Jiwoo’s voice is strained as she fights for survival against Sooyoung’s body. “That’s not fair!”

Sooyoung let’s the smallest of giggles escape from her lips and fall into Jiwoo’s shoulder. She’s giddy, knowing she’s managed to fool Jiwoo. The girl can’t read her thoughts if she just doesn’t think.

“Since when do I fight fair?” She questions playfully, placing a tender kiss to Jiwoo’s cheek.

Jiwoo huffs and finally pushes Sooyoung’s weight off her. “Good point.”

For the first time since Hyejoo pulled her from that water, Sooyoung feels herself begin to relax.

_ You’re okay, Sooyoung, _ she tells herself, _ Jiwoo is here. Jiwoo will protect you. _

Jiwoo’s face softens. The younger girl reaches a hand out for her to hold and Sooyoung hesitates for only a second before taking it. It’s another time she hadn’t really wanted Jiwoo in her brain, but there it is. Not that it’s a bad thing that Jiwoo knows how much she trusts her. Sooyoung just likes her private thoughts to stay that way, private.

Jiwoo tightens her grip as they listen intently to Jungeun and Jinsol’s conversation.

“Haseul will kick both of our asses and you know it!”

“I’m older than her, she can’t make me!”

“Jinsol sh-”  
“Look at this! It says that I can’t teleport for twelve days. How would the doctor even know that? How many teleporters do they treat? I’m the only teleporter in Korea!”

Sooyoung turns to Jiwoo only to find the younger girl already staring. She gives the pyromancer a look as if to say _ ‘can you believe we’re friends with these idiot?’ _It’s funny, sometimes Sooyoung thinks that she can read Jiwoo just as well as the mind reader can her.

“Should we just leave?” Sooyoung asks when it looks like the two will be arguing for a while.

Jiwoo shrugs. “I guess. They left me at the grocery store last time we went so this seems fair.”

Sooyoung blinks, deciding not to question that and tugs Jiwoo out of the room. “C’mon.”

People wave and smile when they recognize the two. Sooyoung puts on her best public smile and nods back politely. Jiwoo slides her head onto her shoulder, ignoring the others around them in favor of silently soothing Sooyoung.

They call an uber to get back home. Sooyoung is far too tired to walk, her chest still hurting terribly. She wishes that the doctors had sent her home with more than orders of bedrest, but people like them usually recover quicker than regular individuals anyways. She’s sure she’ll be fully recovered in a few days.

“Hey?” Sooyoung nudges the cheek still perched on her shoulder as they wait for their ride.

Jiwoo hums, eyeing her curiously. “Yeah?”

Sooyoung picks at the bottom of her shirt nervously. She doesn’t like letting people in to see her insecurities, but this is Jiwoo. She doesn’t trust anyone like she trusts her. “Will you help me later? With my bath I mean? Not like- I don’t need to you wash me but- I just-”

“Yes.”Jiwoo promptly cuts her off. “I’ll help.”  
Sooyoung exhales, nervous energy gone. “Thank you.”

Jiwoo teasingly pokes at her stomach. “Trust me. It would most definitely be my pleasure.”

The older girl barks out a laugh. “Gross. You’re so gross.”

If they’re still giggling all over each other when they get into the backseat of the uber, it’s most definitely because of Jiwoo’s bad line and not because they caught Jungeun and Jinsol’s betrayed looks from the front doorway when they drove away from the hospital.

  


````  


“So Jiwoo won’t let you out of bed, huh?” 

Sooyoung throws a pillow at Hyejoo, only managing to miss her and hit Chaewon instead. It’s not her fault that the blonde has practically been glued to Hyejoo’s hip since the girl was injured.

“Ow!” Chaewon pouts like the brat that she truly is and Hyejoo laughs at her, offering a dramatic speech of her gratitude for taking a pillow to the face for her.

“Chaewon won’t let you leave yours, huh?”

Hyejoo raises an eyebrow. “We literally just came back from the arcade. I just wanted to cuddle.”

The small blonde giggles, flopping against the wolf-girl. They both fall back to their previous position in Hyejoo’s bed.

“Ew.” Sooyoung shakes her head at the new couple’s antics.

She doesn’t want to face Jiwoo or Haseul’s wrath, but she would also rather not have to sit and watch the kids that she thinks of as little sisters be a disgustingly sweet couple. She decides that Jiwoo won’t be too mad if she merely moves to the couch and watches tv. It’s not like it requires much effort. 

Hyejoo and Chaewon don’t even seem to notice her make her leave. She tries to do her best to tiptoe into the living room, not wanting to be caught. She’s quite sure that if Jungeun or Jinsol catch her, she’ll be ratted out immediately to Haseul as revenge for leaving them at the hospital. Thankfully, the only room’s occupant is their personal ball of sunshine.

“Yerim.” Sooyoung slinks into the seat next to the girl on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

She hasn’t actually got the chance to check on the younger girl due to Haseul putting her on bed rest for the next few days. It makes her feel like a terrible leader in all honesty. Yerim is probably suffering just as much as the others.

“Oh! Sooyoung!” Yerim grins widely, teeth flashing. “I’m great!”

Or not.

“Good-” Sooyoung scratches at her scalp. “-that’s great. I was just worried about you.”  
Yerim’s face softens as she leaned her head against Sooyoung’s shoulder. “I know you all get worried about me because you don’t really understand Choerry, but I _ would _ tell you if something was wrong, Sooyoung. We trust you.”

She’s curious if that ‘we’ is supposed to represent Yerim and her friends or Yerim and Choerry. Sooyoung also wonders if her emotions are so easily displayed or if Yerim is just extra perspective today. She’s not really sure what's going on in her head lately so it could very well be either option.

“Okay.” Sooyoung lays her own head on the younger girl’s temple, simply enjoying the peace and quiet.

Another thought occurs to her. “Is Choerry okay?”

Yerim lifts her head. She seems surprised by the question. “Yes, Choerry is fine. A little angry, I think.”

“Angry?”

Yerim nods. “That someone would use that man’s body like that.” Sooyoung doesn’t understand and it must show on her face because Yerim gives her a fond sigh before explaining. “Choerry is attached to me in the way a bird attaches itself to a buffalo.”

Sooyoung blinks, still completely lost. However, Yerim’s metaphors usually start strange and end up making a lot of sense so Sooyoung remains silent and listens.

“A bird eats the harmful insects and ticks off of the buffalo, right? The bird gets a nice meal and the buffalo is kept from parasites.”

Sooyoung nods slowly. “So… Choerry attaches herself to you so you can… remain parasite free?”

Yerim seems to bounce the thought inside her brain. “Essentially, yes. There’s not many people that can be a host like me and most don’t hold a permanent resident like I do with Choerry. The spirit left the man’s body quickly, yes? It’s not that hard for them to enter a host’s body if the host has a weak mind. Good spirits like Choerry try to find people like me first to train our minds so we’re less likely to give in to the desires of spirits.”

Sooyoung can’t say she’s ever really thought about the link Yerim has with Choerry. She’s always been a bit weary of the creature that resides in Yerim and she thinks she has the right to be that way. There’s just something about Choerry that’s unnerving. She has, however, always been thankful to her for keeping her friends safe.

“So why does she stay still? Is your mind not strong?”

Yerim opens her mouth, but quickly closes it. She looks just as confused as Sooyoung feels. “I’m not sure. I enjoy having her with me. Maybe she feels the same? Either way, it seems like she’ll be staying for a long time.”

The older girl doesn’t get it, really. She’s not sure how she would feel with someone constantly inside her mind and thoughts like that. She likes her privacy and she doesn’t like it when people know that she’s afraid. To have someone so close that just always knows your se-

Oh. Sooyoung is starting to see the irony.

“I… think I get it, yeah.” Sooyoung nods. “To have someone there that just gets it.”

Yerim remains silent for a moment, staring at the quiet tv in front of them. “Like Jiwoo?”

She hums in confirmation, hoping Yerim will leave it at that, but because she’s Yerim and always has the best of intentions with her friends, she probes her for more.

“When are you going to stop running from her, Sooyoung?”

The pyromancer sighs. Her elbows find their way to her knees as she rests her head in her palms. “I don’t know.”

“Why are you so scared?”

“I don’t know.”

Yerim lets out a whine and although Sooyoung can’t see her, she’s sure she pouting. “Don’t you love her?”

“Of course I do!” Sooyoung says, almost offended, “I love her more than anything in this dumb world! She’s actually the only thing I love about this city.”

“You don’t love us?” Yerim asks teasingly.

Sooyoung shrugs, sitting back up to watch Yerim.” You guys are okay, I guess.”

Yerim laughs, face lighting up. “You’re such a jerk.”

Sooyoung wrestles the girl until Yerim is stuck underneath her in a laughing mess. There’s nothing quite like messing with the younger girls. She’s having more fun than she has in days, until she hears a throat clearing.

Their abrupt stop is almost comical with the way their joyous laughter cuts off, grins replaced by horror.

“Oh, wow! Look at that, Yerim-” Sooyoung sits back up, pointing to the television. “-a swordfish!”

Jiwoo watches them unimpressed. “That’s a puffer fish.”

Yerim’s eyes widen at Jiwoo’s monotonous response. “I’m just… gonna go.”

Yerim darts away from the room as fast as she can and Sooyoung suddenly wishes she had tickled the girl harder. Damn traitor.

Jiwoo shakes her head at the girl in a rather fond manner as she kicks her shoes off tiredly. It’s an odd sight because Jiwoo usually goes out of her way to keep her shoes at the front door so Jungeun doesn’t trip over them when she’s speeding around. 

“Hey,” Sooyoung says softly, “You okay?”

Jiwoo shrugs, slipping into Yerim’s previous spot. “Yeah.”

Sooyoung doesn’t have to be a mind reader to know that that’s a lie. “Oh yeah? Then why are you so frowny?”

Jiwoo frowns more. “Frowny isn’t a word.”

“It is now because you’re being frowny and I don’t like when you’re frowny.”

Jiwoo deflates against her. Sooyoung puts an arm around her on instinct and Jiwoo melts into her side.

“You love me.” Sooyoung waits for the rest, but nothing comes.

“Yes.”

Jiwoo hesitates. “So why don’t you want to be with me sometimes.”

Sooyoung wants to run now because of course that’s where this conversation was going, but she’s never ran from Jiwoo. Acted like an idiot? Yes. Hurt her feelings? Yes Overall been an ass? Also, yes. Running away, however, is not something she’ll ever do. 

“I always want to be with you. You’re powers are just... “She paused, trying to think of the correct word. She’s not afraid of Jiwoo’s powers. She could never really be afraid of Jiwoo. “Intimidating.”

She nods. “I know, they’re intimidating for me, too.”

Sooyoung swallows uncomfortably. “I’m scared that I’ll think the wrong thing and make you hate me.”

Jiwoo shakes her head. “You won’t.”

She knows, reasonably, that Jiwoo would never hate her over a dumb thought. Maybe hold a grudge, yes, but never hate her. Sooyoung just has so many thoughts that overwhelm her and to think that Jiwoo knows the deepest parts of her soul and that she could never do the same hurts. She’ll never really understand Jiwoo like Jiwoo understands her and that scares her.

“I tell you everything I’m thinking, Sooyoung.” Jiwoo supplies after, definitely referring to her thoughts.

The older girl nods, aware that Jiwoo tries to share everything with her, but it’s still not the same. Sooyoung will never be able to have a normal relationship with Jiwoo. She can never give Jiwoo the things she really deserves. She’ll never be able to truly surprise her with a gift or trip. She’ll never be able to plan a proposal because the girl will just know about it anyways. They can never join in on the game night that their friends play once a month because they know Jiwoo will win and Sooyoung refuses to play without the girl.

But… on the other hand, Sooyoung will never have explain herself while tripping over her words as she so often does because Jiwoo will just know. She’ll never have to suffer alone with her troubling thoughts. She can have a conversation with Jiwoo across the room without anyone else even noticing. Sooyoung can be vulnerable with someone for once in her life. And she’s not entirely sure that that’s from the mind reading. She’s pretty sure that Kim Jiwoo is just her soulmate, with or without powers.

Jiwoo watches her silently, seeming to be letting her come to whatever conclusion she’s getting to.

“You get that?” Sooyoung asks quietly.

Jiwoo bites her lip, nodding. “Yes.”

The pyromancer lets out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry I’m such a coward sometimes, Jiwoo, but I promise that I will never want to spend my life with anyone else.”  
“I believe you.” Jiwoo pecks her lips, but it’s not enough.

Sooyoung snakes an arm around her neck, holding the girl in place as she pulled her closer. She kisses Jiwoo deeply, desperately trying to tell her how sorry she is for freaking out once again. Jiwoo responds eagerly, pulling at Sooyoung’s hair with one hand, the other around her waist.

She tries to silently tell Jiwoo that she’ll do better. Almost dying made her realize how absolutely stupid she is sometimes to this girl. Sooyoung wishes she could give Jiwoo the world, but knows that she can’t. Not with the way their faces are constantly plastered on billboards and magazine covers. She just hopes that Jiwoo will settle for Sooyoung and their shitty dorm and maybe the occasional breakfast in bed. She hopes her love is enough for them because although Sooyoung is trying, she knows she's going to still struggle with having someone know every single one of her fears that she tries to protect Jiwoo and the others from.

Jiwoo breaks away. “It is, I promise. Now, stop crying dummy.”  
Sooyoung startles, touching the wetness coating her cheeks. “Oh, sorry.”  
She doesn’t even know when she started crying. 

“It’s okay.“ Jiwoo wipes the tears away for her. “We’ll be okay.”  
Sooyoung sniffles. “I love you.”

The corner of her lips lift in the smallest of smiles. “I love you too.”

```

“C’mon, Hyejoo.” Sooyoung tosses another bottle across the lawn. “Where is it?”

The large wolf’s ears flicker in concentration. Sooyoung is sure that Hyejoo will get this one. They’ve been at their training for almost an hour now and she can tell Hyejoo is getting agitated with her new form.

They discovered that her new form is permanent and not just an emergency weapon, which is cool, but Hyejoo’s new size is making her practically relearn her skills. She can no longer pinpoint the location of an object to its exact location, merely the general location. Sooyoung assumes its because of the height difference between the former transformation and this one. She doesn’t mind helping Hyejoo relearn how to use her ears, but Hyejoo gets more and more angry every time she gets it wrong.

Hyejoo stands, her paws leaving imprints in the wet ground. She stumbles a bit, but walks to the right direction. She ends up stepping on the bottle and Sooyoung comes to the conclusion that Hyejoo had thought the bottle was further back than it actually was.

Hyejoo opens her eyes and growls. It's much more intimidating than it used to be, fuller and deeper. Gone is the cute little wolf that everyone used to love to play with and in its place is now the fully formed weapon of destruction that is her friend. Sooyoung wouldn’t be surprised if the girl was on her and Jungeun’s level when she finally masters her new form.

“Hey, it's okay. Let’s give it a rest for today, okay? I think the lingering smells from the rain are messing you up.”

Hyejoo doesn’t seem to like that idea, but listens to Sooyoung and pads away under the large umbrella by the back door that Heejin had added to their home after seeing that Hyejoo can’t properly fit into the house. The wolf’s body is just far too large.

Sooyoung really wants to go take Jiwoo out to see the newest movie that just came out, wanting just one normal day with her sort-of-kinda girlfriend (She really needs to figure that out too), but Hyejoo is grumpy and alone. She can’t leave the girl alone so she sends off a quick text to Jiwoo to let her know she’ll be back after Hyejoo shifts.

Sooyoung grabs the extra bag of clothes she keeps for Hyejoo because the younger girl always forgets and ends up stealing someone else’s (Hyunjin, it's always Hyunjin’s clothes) despite their many fake warning to make her walk around without any. She’s sure Chaewon would appreciate that though.

The pyromancer plops herself down next to girl and scratches behind her ears, hoping to comfort her in some way. She doesn’t try to say anything, knowing that there isn’t anything she can say that she hasn’t already. Hyejoo will figure this out just like she did the first time, but until then, Sooyoung will offer her silent comfort because although she’s terrible with feelings and emotions, Hyejoo is somehow even worse.

Hyejoo lets out a pitiful whine and settles her head on Sooyoung’s legs. She smells like wet dog, but Sooyoung has gotten so used to the smell that it no longer bothers her. She still thinks that she might start bringing febreeze to spray the girl down with though.

Sitting with Hyejoo makes her wonder if she’s doing well at being their leader. It’s a thought that creeps on her at the strangest times and usually leaves her feeling unnerved. She’s aware that she can’t be the one to always protect them, that they can do that for themselves, but she still worries. She doesn’t want them to have to save her like Hyejoo had to, but she supposes that’s a two way street, isn’t it? She saves Hyejoo, Hyejoo saves her. It’s only far, but a part of her feels like she fails any time she can’t keep them safe.

“Lost in your thoughts?” Sooyoung startles, not expecting the voice.

At first she thinks Hyejoo has turned, but the girl is still asleep on her lap, eyes closed. A small rumble pours from her lips and Sooyoung assumes she’s fallen asleep during her pity party.

“Something like that,” She admits.

Haseul smiles softly, like she knows how fragile Sooyoung feels right now. She probably does. Haseul just always seems to know.

The small girl settles next to her, watching the way Hyejoo’s chest rises and falls. Sooyoung knows that Haseul wants something specifically because she has that gleam in her eyes when she glances away from the sleeping girl.

“What’s up?” Sooyoung stretches slowly, trying not to disturb Hyejoo.

Haseul shrugs. “Just wanted to see how you were. You’ve been quiet lately.”

She hums, silently admitting to it. “Just been thinking a lot.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Sooyoung hesitates, but decides she might as well. Haseul doesn’t have powers like her, but she knows that the girl has always felt responsible for all of them, just like Sooyoung. Maybe, if anyone will get it, it’ll be Haseul.

“I’m worried that I’m not taking care of everyone like I should, I guess.” Haseul nods, like she expected that. “I almost died and it made me realize that I’m not indestructible. That I’m not always going to be able to save the others.”

The smaller girl nods, seeming to take in her words slowly. “Right, but that’s why you all work together, Sooyoung. You protect each other.”

She huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m learning that. Doesn’t make it any easier to swallow.”

“All you can do is trust them like they trust you.”

They sit in silence and Sooyoung is baffled, not for the first time, how easily Haseul makes things seem. Sometimes she wonders if the girl has the answers to the universe.

“I worry about all of you, too.” Haseul eventually brings their silence to a halt with her sudden admittance. “But I can’t do anything about it. I don’t have powers that will help me save you guys. I just have to trust you.”

A lot of Haseuls previous words begin to make more sense to her. She had never really thought about it, but Hasuel and the others must worry about them a lot. Sooyoung suddenly feels very silly.

“I’ll protect them.” Soouyoung pats Haseul’s knee.

Haseul shakes her head fondly, gripping her hand tightly. “You protect each other.”

Sooyoung pauses, nods. “Yeah, that sounds better.”

They share a small smile before its interrupted by a larger sneeze from the wolf on her lap.

“Ew!” Sooyoung shoves a confused Hyejoo off of her. “Gross! Hyejoo! You little shit!”

Haseul doubles over in laughter as Sooyoung attempts to get the snot off her legs.

“This is so fucking gross. Haseul quit laughing!”

  


```

  


When Sooyoung gets home after leaving a baffled Hyejoo and joyous Haseul, she changes clothes and crawls into Jiwoo’s bed. The younger girl isn’t there yet, but she figures she’ll wait however long it takes for her to get home.

She doesn’t expect to fall asleep, but the smell of Jiwoo’s shampoo on the pillow lulls her into an easy slumber. She dreams of her friends. Heejin and Hyunjin baking tiny pancakes for kittens. Kahei and Haseul trying to contain a too happy Yeojin and Yerim. Jungeun and Jinsol poking fun at Chaewon and Hyejoo’s new relationship. She dreams of marrying Jiwoo and having tiny children running around the house, looking for one of their many aunts to take them on a fun adventure for the day.

She’s woken up by soft giggles and kisses peppered across her face. “Jiwoo?”

“You’re cute, you know that?”

Sooyoung rubs at her eyes, trying to think of what she’s done to receive such a wonderful gift after waking up.

Jiwoo tilts her head questionly. “Do you even remember what you were dreaming about?”

Sooyoung racks her brain for any sort of connection to the cute comment and her dreams. They’ve already started to fade and she truly only remembers Yeojin’s face popping up a few times. She isn’t sure how that would reward her with kisses. “Not really.”

Jiwoo gives a fond sigh and apparently decides to drop the conversation. The younger girl pulls the cover up and slides into Sooyoung’s warm body. The pyromancer yelps at the cold fingers that press into her stomach.

“Warm me up.” Jiwoo pouts at her.

Sooyoung wraps her arms around her, pulling her closer. “You’re so annoying.”

Jiwoo smiles into the crook of her neck. “You love me.”

_ So much _, Sooyoung thinks, quite aware that Jiwoo is listening. She thinks it's about time she stops running away from her thoughts.

They’re not perfect by any means, but Sooyoung loves Kim Jiwoo more than anything in this terrible world and she’ll make sure to tell the girl every single day.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing a bit more for this world, but it probably won't be something you expect.


End file.
